


Second Best

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [6]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dangerous combination</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Falling In Love. Drabble. Written for the shiver prompt on my summer mini challenge table. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Robbie Ross and a close proximity dance like the tango are a dangerous combination, yet she couldn't get him or that spontaneous shiver the moment their bodies synced almost perfectly out of her mind. 

This wasn't good.

In three hours she'd be a married woman and there was no way she'd ever consider being unfaithful even when that temptation was the same one that ignited the sparks in her heart, setting off a string of involuntary reactions at the mere thought of him becoming more than her best friend.

She was turning him into a not entirely unwelcome distraction from her uncertainty.

Standing behind her, Michael could tell that she was having doubts about her impending nuptials and he offered a small piece of advice. “Don't settle for second best Jackie.”

Trying to fool him with a confidence she was presently lacking Jackie replied, “That's easy for you to say.”


End file.
